Le silence n'est pas toujours d'or
by ValouPili
Summary: Quand Edward joue au voleur pour exister aux yeux de son père, il est loin de se douter qu'une étonnante surprise l'attend au tournant de sa vie... AH.


_**C**oucou tout le monde ! **:)**_

_**E**t oui, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, me voilà de retour avec un nouveau OS que j'aurai mis quatre jours à écrire ! **xD**_

_**J**'étais inspirée même si vous remarquerez peut-être que j'ai écrit un peu différemment de d'habitude. **^_^**_

_**C**ette idée me trottait dans la tête depuis quelques mois mais je n'avais jamais eu le temps de la coucher sur papier et là, j'avais des heures à ma disposition donc j'en ai profité ! **:D**_

_**J**'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant que j'ai adoré l'écrire ! **;)**_

_**J**e vous remercie d'être aussi nombreuses (x) à me lire et un merci supplémentaire à ceux qui me donnent leur avis ! **:)**_

_**C**oncernant les autres fictions, vous devrez patienter malheureusement parce que mes cours me prennent beaucoup de temps donc je m'y mettrai dès que je le pourrai vraiment ! **:S**_

_**BREF**, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! **;D**_

_**A**u fait, tous les personnages appartiennent à la magnifique Stephenie Meyer. Je ne fais que les utiliser dans une histoire qui a germé dans ma tête ! **;P**_

**.**

**.**

**LE SILENCE N'EST PAS T****OUJOURS D'OR …**

.

.

12 JOURS PLUS TÔT

_« Bien Cullen, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire ! Sauf si t'as plus les couilles po… »_

_« J'ai dit que je le ferai alors ça sera le cas, James ! »_

AUJOURD'HUI

Assis en face de mon bureau sur une chaise rafistolée, je mettais au point la dernière étape du rite de passage qui me ferait entrer dans le clan des jeunes les plus craints de Forks. Personne dans ma famille n'était au courant de ce qui se tramait et je ne comptais certainement pas leur révéler de si tôt. De toute façon, mon père avait bien d'autres chats à fouetter que de se préoccuper de son fils de dix-sept ans.

Même les notes catastrophiques de mes derniers tests ne l'avaient pas alarmé. **_Ses hormones le travaillent _**avait-il expliqué à ma mère Esmée pour la rassurer. Il n'avait pas pris ne fût-ce que dix minutes pour discuter avec moi et essayer de comprendre ce qui m'énervait.

L'absence presque constante de Carlisle durant mon adolescence m'avait blessé plus que je ne le laissais voir. Quant à Esmée, elle passait beaucoup de temps soit à peindre dans son atelier privé soit au bout du fil à prendre les commandes des propriétaires des maisons qu'elle allait décorer. Cependant, nous parvenions encore à passer quelques dîners ensemble… en tête-à-tête. J'avais essayé d'attirer l'attention de Carlisle en faisant des bêtises un peu partout chez nous mais il ne se contentait que de me soigner avec sa trousse et de me traiter de garçon intrépide. J'aurais aimé aller pêcher avec lui, jouer au football dans le jardin ou simplement passer une soirée en famille mais rares furent ces moments, pour ne pas dire inexistants.

Alors aujourd'hui, à dix-sept ans, je tentais le tout pour le tout et comme tout le monde à l'école me traitait de fils à papa ou de froussard, j'avais décidé de tous leur montrer de quel bois je me chauffais.

Je me retrouvais donc dans ma vaste chambre, penché sur le plan que j'avais concocté pour épater la galerie. J'étais intimement convaincu que j'avais les compétences pour rejoindre le clan de James. C'était la petite frappe de la ville et il avait réussi en à peine quelques mois à créer un groupe qui s'amusait à briser les vitrines des magasins, brûler des voitures et tagguer les murs non loin des quartiers de police. C'était leur façon à eux de montrer et de prouver qu'ils ne craignaient rien, pas même les forces de l'ordre.

J'entendais parfois Carlisle en discuter vivement avec Esmée dans le salon après ses heures de garde. Elle attendait toujours qu'il revienne pour aller se coucher ensemble. C'est à la suite d'une de leur conversation que l'idée m'était venue d'entrer en contact avec James et de tout faire pour intégrer son groupe. J'avais peut-être là un moyen d'exister aux yeux de mes parents.

Le vibreur de mon portable me sortit de mes rêveries et je décrochai promptement en découvrant que l'appel venait de James en personne.

_« Cullen ! »_

_« James… »_

_« Tu comptes te bouger le cul un jour ou il faut qu'on vienne te chercher et qu'on t'foute une raclée ? »_

_« Je comptais faire le coup ce soir et j… »_

_« T'as intérêt à c'que tu m'ramènes c'que tu m'as promis ! »_

_« Je sais très bien comment je vais l'obtenir ! »_

_« Ok, on t'attendra pas loin… si t'y arrives, j'te prêterai quelques meufs bien chaudes pour leur faire la fête ! »_

_- J'ai hâte d'y être… »_

Il coupa la conversation aussitôt et je passais la main dans mes cheveux déjà bien désordonnés. Je savais que je n'étais pas un salop, ça ne m'intéressait pas qu'une bande de filles me sautent dessus. Je savais aussi très bien que James se foutait de ma gueule car il pensait que j'étais toujours puceau. Une seule fille à l'école m'avait montré de l'intérêt malgré tous les ragots. Nous avions fait connaissance discrètement et de fil en aiguille, nous nous étions retrouvés chez elle. Kate avait un peu d'expérience et elle m'avait initié au plaisir de la chair.

Elle m'avait fait du bien avec sa bouche avant qu'on ne fasse l'amour. Visiblement, je ne m'étais pas trop mal débrouillé, je me souvenais encore de la sensation de son sexe se resserrer autour de mien provoquant ainsi ma propre jouissance. Kate n'était peut-être pas la plus jolie du lycée mais je l'aimais bien. L'amitié s'était vite installée entre nous même s'il nous arrivait à l'occasion de prendre du bon temps. Maintenant qu'elle sortait avec Garrett, un gars plutôt sympa, notre aventure sexuelle avait cessé et nous nous en tenions à de échanges purement amicaux.

Elle m'avait dit ne pas s'entendre avec ses deux sœurs, Irina et Tanya et je la comprenais car toutes deux se prenaient pour des bombes sexuelles. Certes, elles n'étaient pas désagréables à regarder mais je n'existais pas à leurs yeux et je m'en accommodais très bien. Je ne leur avais pas prêté attention jusque-là mais comme toute bonne chose avait une fin, j'avais découvert qu'elles adoraient prendre part à certaines activités du clan. Quand j'avais demandé à en faire partie, tout le monde m'avait ri au nez et m'avait dit de foutre le camp avant de me prendre une raclée. Tanya avait alors chuchoté quelque chose à l'oreille de James et après m'avoir lancé un sourire machiavélique, il avait accepté que je passe la première étape du rite de passage.

Afin de prendre part au clan, je devais réussir les trois étapes dont deux imposées. La toute première consistait à dérober des vêtements de sport dans le magasin des Newton. Je pressentais que les choses seraient loin d'être simples et j'avais raison car une bonne dizaine de caméras de surveillance étaient branchées autant à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. Grâce à ma souplesse et à ma grande rapidité, j'avais pu parvenir à mes fins et dérober une paire de baskets haut de gamme pour James. Beaucoup commençaient à me prendre au sérieux et certaines filles dont Tanya me voyaient désormais comme de la marchandise toute fraîche.

Une petite semaine après les faits, j'avais dû voler le trophée de l'équipe de football de mon lycée et malgré les remords qui m'avaient assaillis lorsque je l'avais saisi entre mes mains, j'étais ressorti par où j'étais entré et l'avais levé très haut pour que tous les membres du clan s'avancent et me donnent des tapes de le dos. Les huit filles du groupe devaient rester en retrait et ne pouvaient approcher que sous l'ordre de James.

Tanya s'était alors placée devant moi et m'avait violé la bouche avant de me susurrer à l'oreille qu'elle me donnerait la meilleure fellation de toute ma vie après mon adhésion. J'en avais eu des frissons de dégoût mais grâce au faux sourire que j'affichais, elle avait pris ma réaction comme un désir qu'il me tardait d'assouvir.

J'étais ensuite monté avec elle à l'arrière de la voiture de James puis nous avions rejoint son quartier général dans lequel je n'avais jamais mis les pieds. D'autres gars nous avaient accueillis et nous étions rentrés dans le bâtiment qui semblait abandonné mais qui une fois à l'intérieur regorgeait de meubles et d'objets en tout genre. De toute évidence, bon nombre des membres vivaient ici. Je distinguais plus loin quelques tables de poker et m'interrogeais sur sa provenance. James était loin d'être un saint d'après ce que je savais et je n'écartais pas l'idée qu'il ait fait rentrer les tables illégalement dans son quartier.

_« Ca t'dirait une p'tite partie ? »_

_« Je n'ai jamais joué. »_ Son regard pénétrant m'incita à continuer sur ma lancée ou plutôt à changer rapidement ma décision. _« Mais ça me dirait bien d'essayer. »_

Il ébouriffa mes cheveux vigoureusement avant de me pousser vers les tables où nous prîmes place ainsi que deux autres gars. Laurent et Mike d'après ce que j'avais entendu. James claqua subitement des doigts et une fille s'approcha, une bouteille de vodka dans les mains.

_« Sers-nous et appelle ton frère pour qu'il vienne servir les cartes ! »_

Elle obéit sans rencontrer une seule fois nos regards et avant qu'elle n'ait pu esquisser un geste, James l'attrapa pour l'embrasser ou plutôt violer sa bouche comment Tanya l'avait fait un peu plus tôt avec moi.

_« Et tu viendras me voir plus tard ma belle Jane… Va le chercher maintenant ! »_

Sa main claqua sur ses fesses et elle repartit en trottinant d'où elle venait. Quelques instants plus tard, un homme que je supposais être son frère se présenta devant nous, habillé comme un vrai croupier de casino et il nous distribua les cartes. James m'expliqua sur un ton méprisant comment jouer au poker et la partie débuta sur les chapeaux de roue jusqu'aux petites heures du matin.

Durant les parties qui se succédèrent, nous discutâmes de l'épreuve finale qui m'attendait et après quelques instants de réflexion, je sus exactement le meilleur plan qu'il me restait à accomplir. James, les yeux quelque peu hagards mais toujours aussi pénétrants m'écouta attentivement et un sourire faussement satisfait se dessina sur son visage.

_« La baraque d'un flic… T'as qu'ça en magasin p'tit ? »_

_« J'avoue que l'idée n'est pas originale mais peut-être que si je corsais un peu les choses … »_

_« A quoi qu'tu penses ? »_

_« Je ne sais pas, j'avais peut-être dans l'idée d'innover un peu. » _Ses yeux se rétrécirent pour ne plus former qu'une ligne mais il ne m'impressionnait plus autant._ « Au lieu de brûler la maison, je crois que le flic sera encore plus humilié si je lui volais son arme de service… »_

Il se releva subitement de sa chaise, les muscles tendus puis m'attrapa la nuque dans son bras avant de m'ébouriffer les cheveux une fois de plus.

_« J'savais pas qui en avait autant dans ta p'tite tête… Ca m'plaît bien ton idée ! »_

C'est donc ainsi que douze jours plus tard, je me retrouvais à préparer un petit sac noir pour y mettre mes affaires de cambriolage: une cagoule, des gants noirs, quelques ustensiles coupants dans la trousse de secours et du spray poivré. Je ne tenais quand même pas à tuer un flic même s'il y avait de grandes chances pour que la victime dans l'histoire, ça soit moi. J'enfilais ensuite une tenue aussi noire que l'encre avant d'attraper la sangle de mon sac de voyage et de descendre par la fenêtre de ma chambre.

Je rejoignis James et quelques membres du clan qui m'attendaient non loin de chez moi et grimpai dans son 4X4 qui rugit dans la nuit fraîche et étoilée. Nous arrivâmes sur les lieux du futur délit à vingt-trois heures tapantes. Je sortis du véhicule rapidement et refermai la portière en faisant le moins de bruit possible. James m'avait encore sorti les habituelles menaces de raclées si je n'allais pas jusqu'au bout de l'épreuve mais je me savais suffisamment rusé pour m'en sortir haut la main.

Je m'avançai alors à pas de loups vers l'arrière de la maison alors que la voiture redémarrait et j'observai consciencieusement les alentours. Mieux valait éviter de rentrer par la porte d'entrée et celle qui donnait sur le jardin, je préférais de loin les fenêtres, beaucoup moins résistantes à s'ouvrir. J'en choisis alors une dont le bois semblait assez usé et avant de grimper dans l'arbre, je vérifiai que personne ne trainait dans les parages.

Je sortis ma cagoule et mes gants du sac avant de les enfiler et je glissai un des bistouris de mon père dans la poche de mon jeans. Je cachai ensuite mon fourre-tout derrière un buisson avant d'entreprendre mon escalade nocturne. Il n'y avait pas un chat dans les rues, je devais donc me montrer d'autant plus vigilant au moindre de mes gestes. Si par malheur je glissais d'une branche, il y avait de forte chance pour que le flic chez lequel James m'avait demandé d'aller me ferait la peau.

**_Ca ne serait surement pas un simple pansement qui arrangerait mon cas !_**

J'avais effectué des recherches sur ma « victime » et son nom m'était alors revenu en mémoire. Carlisle se rendait chez lui toutes les semaines depuis presque deux mois maintenant. Peut-être avait-il des problèmes de santé… Je repensais soudain à la conversation le soir de ma seconde épreuve.

_« Ca m'plaît bien ton idée… mais j'vais choisir chez qui t'iras ! »_

_« Ok, ça me va ! »_

**_De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si j'avais vraiment le choix._**

Je le vis réfléchir longuement, ses deux jambes croisées posées sur la table de billard et ses deux mains derrière la tête. Je sursautai légèrement quand il se rassit comme le voulait la bienséance et attrapa mon bras gauche dans sa poigne.

_« Y a un flic que j'voudrais bien humilier. Il m'a coffré une fois pour un p'tit délit et il s'est foutu de ma gueule. C'est à mon tour maintenant de m'foutre de la sienne. »_

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire machiavélique que je commençais à bien connaître et son regard pénétra le mien, une lueur féroce les habitait.

_« Il s'appelle Swan, Charlie Swan et j'veux que tu prennes son flingue ! »_

Je secouai la tête pour revenir au moment présent et montai le mètre qui me séparait encore de mon but. Lorsque je parvins à hauteur de la fenêtre, je sortis le bistouri et m'affairai à remonter la sécurité qui sauta sans grande résistance après quelques secondes. L'air frais de la fin octobre soufflait légèrement et lorsque je fis monter le battant de la fenêtre, il s'engouffra aussitôt dans la pièce. Je passais mes jambes à l'intérieur sans faire de bruit puis le reste de mon corps suivit.

Je refermai silencieusement derrière moi avant d'inspecter les lieux faiblement éclairés par la lune. Je ressortis aussitôt mon scalpel de ma poche et m'approchai doucement de la forme qui se dessinait devant moi. Ce que je devinais comme étant une couette se trouvait boulotée dans le fond du lit, me laissant tout le temps nécessaire pour observer les longues jambes parfaites…

**_Attends, QUOI ?_**

Selon les informations que j'avais cherchées, Charlie vivait seul dans sa petite maison or une autre personne habitait aussi sous son toit et elle semblait loin d'être masculine. Le souffle court et tous les sens en alerte, je m'approchai davantage de la fille et mes yeux remontèrent sur son ventre plat que cachait à peine sa nuisette mauve…

**_Merde, il faisait au moins dix degrés dehors, elle ne savait pas mettre un pyjama au lieu de ce tissu qui commençait à me donner chaud ?_**

Je remontai lentement mon observation vers sa poitrine menue dont les pointes s'érigeaient fièrement sous le léger vêtement mais je ne m'y attardais pas davantage. Je devais terminer ce que j'avais débuté, aller jusqu'au bout de ma mission. Puis mon sexe commençait à se rappeler à mon bon souvenir et je me détachai, à regret, pour me diriger vers la porte de la chambre de la jeune fille.

**_Quand je pense que je vais devoir repasser par ici pour ressortir…_**

Avec la lampe torche que j'avais sortie de ma veste, je réussis à m'orienter vers les escaliers quand j'entendis soudain des ronflements. Pas de doute possible, Charlie Swan dormait aussi à point fermé, juste à côté de celle de la bombe…

**_Qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Je fais ce que j'ai à faire, point barre !_**

Je descendis les marches précautionneusement et m'arrêtai quand l'une d'elles grinça. Les ronflements cessèrent un instant avant de reprendre de plus belles. Mon sang tapait contre mes tempes et mon souffle continuait à faire des siennes. Lorsque je touchai enfin le carrelage, je me dépêchai à chercher l'arme de service du chef Swan. Quand j'avais appris qu'il n'était pas qu'un simple flic, j'avais un peu été refroidi par l'idée et m'avais donné envie de rebrousser chemin mais ma détermination à montrer que j'existais m'avait remotivé.

Je cherchai partout où elle pouvait se trouver : la cuisine, les tiroirs des meubles du salon et même sous le divan ! Ce n'est que lorsque je passais dans le corridor que je la vis enfin. L'arme de service du chef Swan était suspendue dans son étui à un petit crochet près de la porte d'entrée. Quand je pense que si j'étais directement entré, par effraction d'accord, par la porte principale, mon regard n'aurait pas eu à caresser les courbes de cette fille…

**_Bon sang, faut vraiment que je me ressaisisse !_**

Je prenais tout doucement en considération l'idée qu'il valait mieux que je ressorte par cette même porte plutôt que par la fenêtre du haut mais je sentais poindre les premières vagues d'un désir inédit. Je n'avais jamais vu cette fille auparavant enfin, je n'avais pas vraiment pris le temps d'observer son visage et ma curiosité ainsi que la douce chaleur qui m'envahissait en repensant à son corps me donnait des idées suicidaires. Aucune fille ne m'avait fait autant d'effet, pas même Kate alors que nous avions fait l'amour plus d'une fois.

Je soufflai discrètement en me frottant les yeux puis je calai précautionneusement le pistolet dans mon pantalon. Je remontai les escaliers en tendant l'oreille vers les ronflements qui s'étaient intensifiés.

**_Et bien, il en sciait des stères de bois le chef Swan !_**

Je retins mon rire de justesse et remontai les dernières marches en évitant soigneusement celle qui avait failli faire capoter toute l'affaire. Je tendis la main vers la poignée de porte, la main tremblante et je l'ouvris en veillant toujours à n'émettre aucun bruit. Je marchai d'un pas décidé, tentant de ne pas prêter attention à la jeune fille endormie. Je cherchai le bistouri dans la poche de mon jeans mais je m'affolai en m'apercevant qu'il avait disparu.

**_Merde, j'ai dû le perdre en cherchant dans la maison !_**

Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de laisser d'indice derrière moi mais d'un autre côté, si je restais trop longtemps dans cette maison, je risquais de me faire attraper la main dans le sac. Je me retournai vers l'intérieur de la chambre et sursautai en voyant une forme à un mètre de moi. La fille était debout, face à ce qu'elle pensait être un agresseur et son regard apeuré me faisait craindre le pire. Je m'avançai vers elle le plus lentement possible en tentant de la rassurer.

_« Ne crie pas s'il te plaît, je ne te veux auc… »_ Chuchotai-je.

Son bras fendit soudain l'air et mes mains que je tendais devant moi se replièrent par réflexe. J'écarquillai les yeux sous la surprise avant qu'une douleur ne se fasse sentir sur mon avant-bras gauche. Je l'inspectai rapidement et découvris une coupure dans ma veste. J'écartai les deux pans pour constater l'ampleur des dégâts et découvris une belle entaille d'où mon sang s'échappait. Je reportai mon attention sur la jeune fille et m'aperçus qu'elle tenait en main un objet tranchant.

**_Bordel, le bistouri de Carlisle !_**

Elle tremblait de tout son corps mais ce que je ne comprenais pas, c'est pourquoi elle n'avait toujours pas appelé le chef Swan. Sa nuisette ne cachait absolument rien de son magnifique corps et une de ses bretelles avaient glissé de son épaule gauche juste devant mes yeux. Je me forçais alors à regarder son visage que je détaillais pour la première fois.

De longs cheveux foncés ondulaient jusqu'à ses bras frêles, son visage en forme de cœur était rougi par l'effort et peut-être même par la tenue que l'inconnu que j'étais pouvait regarder à loisir, ses yeux couleur chocolat m'observaient nerveusement et je tentai par tous les moyens de ne pas m'y noyer, son petit nez légèrement retroussé et ses tâches de rousseur lui donnaient un presque air enfantin et sa bouche… La seule pensée d'y poser la mienne commençait à me rendre étroit dans mon boxer.

**_Je suis taré ou quoi ?_**

Elle m'avait agressé et je ne pensais qu'avec ma verge ! Ca n'était pas moi, je n'étais pas comme tous les autres garçons qui aimaient se masturber en regardant des pornos ou sauter tout ce qui bougeait. Cette fille n'était pas bonne pour ma santé mentale et je regrettais subitement d'avoir croisé sa route. D'ailleurs, pourquoi n'allait-elle pas à l'école ? Venait-elle d'arriver en ville ? Si cela avait été le cas, tout le monde l'aurait su or personne n'avait fait mention d'une nouvelle arrivante.

**_Bizarre…_**

Nous n'avions plus bougé depuis cinq minutes mais nos yeux se détaillaient, tout en restant vigilants. Je ne pouvais pas rester indéfiniment dans cette position ou même dans cette chambre, James attendait sûrement non loin d'ici que je vienne lui donner mon butin.

**_Mais oui, l'arme !_**

Sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, je la sortis de mon pantalon et la pointai vers le sol. Je ne voulais pas l'effrayer plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà, je voulais juste lui faire comprendre qu'elle devait me laisser partir. Ses yeux commencèrent à s'humidifier et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues quelques secondes plus tard.

_« Je ne te ferai rien, je veux juste que tu me rendes le scalpel et je m'en irai… »_

Elle ne me répondit toujours pas ni n'appela au secours le Chef que j'entendais ronfler au travers des parois de la chambre. Je la vis réfléchir ou du moins, je le supposais et quand son regard attrapa le mien, je vis sa tête aller de gauche à droite.

**_Je rêve ou elle me dit non ?_**

_« Non tu ne veux pas me rendre le bistouri ou non tu ne veux pas que je m'en aille ? »_ Chuchotai-je, la voix inhabituellement rauque.

Elle fixa l'arme que je tenais toujours à bout de bras et avant que je n'aie pu esquisser le moindre mouvement, je la vis retourner son arme contre elle-même et faire frôler dangereusement la lame contre son cou. Je l'observais, complètement alarmé par son geste insensé avant de froncer les sourcils. Elle m'indiqua l'arme à feu de sa tête et le geste de sa main me fit comprendre qu'elle voulait récupérer mon butin.

_« Tu essaies de me faire du chantage ? »_

Elle appuya la lame contre sa jugulaire et je crus apercevoir une légère coupure se dessiner. La situation semblait sans issue, aucune solution n'était la bonne. Je ne pouvais pas lui rendre l'arme car elle pouvait très bien me tirer dessus. Je ne pouvais certainement pas la tuer, je ne voulais pas aller en prison. Je ne pouvais pas non plus repartir sans le bistouri car mon sang était dessus et avec cette preuve, il était fort possible que je me fasse arrêter pour cambriolage. Enfin, il n'y avait VRAIMENT aucune solution qui nous conviendrait à tous les deux.

_« Bon écoute, tu vas déjà retirer ce bistouri de ton cou parce que ce n'est pas ça qui m'empêchera de le reprendre. »_

Je retentai de m'approcher d'elle mais au lieu de m'attaquer, elle préféra reculer jusqu'à ce que ses jambes touchent le rebord de son lit. Je vis dans ses yeux à quel point elle réfléchissait aux possibilités qui s'offraient à elle et m'attaqua de nouveau sans plus attendre. Cependant, je parvins à bloquer son coup non sans avoir du lâche le pistolet par terre. Je réussis à lui faire lâcher son arme qui rejoignit la mienne et elle perdit soudain l'équilibre, nous faisant tomber sur son lit, son corps chaud en dessous du mien.

Je tenais ses deux mains au dessus de nos têtes et elle se débattait sans effet enfin, moi en tout cas, je restais difficilement de marbre. Je ressentais ses mouvements comme des ondulations et son sexe frottait contre le mien involontairement. Elle se tendit aussitôt et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en sentant le renflement de mon jeans.

_« Désolé… »_ Dis-je pour m'excuser, même si j'avais bien du mal à me sentir à cent pour cent navré.

Nos bouches se trouvaient à quelques centimètres à peine l'une de l'autre et il me fallait lutter pour éviter que je ne rejoigne la sienne. Nous ne bougions plus, seules nos respirations haletantes brisaient le silence étrangement apaisant dans la pièce. Elle était tellement belle et j'avais beau essayer de calmer mes ardeurs en visualisant des images aussi refroidissantes que possible, mon cerveau avait laissé les commandes à une partie beaucoup moins réfléchie, je dirais même plus impulsive.

_« Je vais me relever doucement et tu vas rester sagement couchée… »_

Ses yeux semblaient vouloir lire en moi et si elle continuait sur cette lancée, mon self-control ne ferait plus long feu. J'attendis qu'elle acquiesce avant de glisser sur son corps pour que mes pieds touchent le sol. Je n'y pensais pas sur le coup et je faillis mourir sur place lorsque mon regard se retrouva juste au dessus de sa poitrine. Je maintenais toujours ses bras avec mes mains mais l'envie de frôler ses seins devenait terriblement forte voire insupportable.

Je lâchai enfin ses bras et me remis debout alors qu'elle continuait à me fixer dans sa position qui invitait à une nuit très, très chaude. J'inspirai calmement et repris les deux armes tout en gardant un contact visuel. J'avais une vue quasiment imprenable sur sa petite culotte blanche.

**_Putain, c'est moi ou elle semble humide ?_**

Elle surprit mon regard sur son intimité et referma les jambes, de magnifiques rougeurs inondant ses joues. Bien qu'elle ne puisse plus voir les traits de mon visage, elle ne semblait pas indifférente. Ses deux yeux chocolat n'étaient plus que deux iris extrêmement noirs et mon sexe durcit davantage à l'idée que nous pourrions nous faire du bien.

Je secouai vivement la tête. Ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment pour de telles activités. J'étais un cambrioleur qui risquait gros s'il restait plus longtemps sur les lieux du crime. Je me dirigeai alors à reculons vers la fenêtre alors que la jeune fille se relevait pour continuer à me suivre du regard. Lorsque mes mains touchèrent la vitre, je décidai de ranger le bistouri dans une poche de ma veste et de caler de nouveau l'arme dans mon pantalon. J'ouvris la fenêtre et jetai un rapide coup d'œil de la distance qui me séparait du sol. Je risquais de me casser un os vu la hauteur, l'arbre était mon unique solution pour partir d'ici.

Je me retournai une dernière fois vers l'inconnue et je m'aperçus qu'elle s'était non seulement remise debout mais qu'elle se trouvait de nouveau tout près de moi. J'observai le moindre de ses gestes, cherchant dans ses mains un objet avec lequel elle pourrait me frapper mais il n'en était rien. Ses pas se rapprochèrent toujours plus de moi mais lorsque je captai son regard, toute trace de peur avait disparu. Elle tendit la main vers mon bras mais mon corps ne réagit pas. Je ne me rendis compte que ma blessure saignait toujours que lorsqu'elle écarta les pans pour regarder.

Cette fille était tellement étrange, et moi d'avantage de la laisser me toucher alors qu'il ne lui fallait que me pousser pour que je tombe de la fenêtre. Son nez se retroussa et son regard apaisé rencontra le mien, totalement perdu. Elle se retourna et partit à pas feutrés vers la porte de sa chambre qu'elle ouvrit avant de refermer. Je me sentais comme paralysé sur le rebord de sa fenêtre alors que j'avais plutôt intérêt à prendre la poudre d'escampette. Pourtant, je sentais que désormais je ne craignais plus rien enfin, à part le subit réveil du chef Swan.

Elle revint dans sa chambre et vérifia que j'attendais toujours son retour. Elle me sourit puis s'approcha de moi, les mains chargées de matériel de premier secours. J'écarquillai les yeux en la voyant disposer deux bandages, des compresses, du désinfectant et de la pommade sur son bureau. A côté, le chef Swan ronflait toujours à en réveiller les morts …

Je ne savais pas si c'était une tactique pour que je reste et que je me fasse attraper mais je sentais que si tel avait été le cas, il y aurait longtemps que le chef m'aurait mis hors du coup. Je la vis hésiter dans sa manière de procéder pour que je veuille bien qu'elle s'occupe de moi. Cependant, je mis fin à ses pensées en m'avançant dans sa chambre et je m'assis sur le rocking chair après avoir ôté ma veste. Je me retrouvais donc en tee-shirt noir dans la chambre d'une totale inconnue qui allait me soigner pour une blessure qu'elle m'avait elle-même infligée.

**_Belle histoire à raconter quand je serai interné dans un hôpital psychiatrique …_**

Son regard balaya mon torse avec gêne et sa lèvre se coinça entre ses dents. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle arrête de me regarder ou de se comporter de cette manière, mes barrières commençaient doucement à tomber et je n'avais besoin qu'une d'un simple signe de sa part pour la mettre nue et la faire jouir toute la nuit… le plus discrètement possible.

Elle me soigna alors avec une extrême dextérité mais je dus mordre dans mon poing quand je sentis le désinfectant s'infiltrer dans ma blessure. Ma respiration était laborieuse mais je parvins à retrouver mon calme quand elle enroula enfin un premier bandage puis le second autour de la plaie. De ce que j'avais pu constater, j'allais avoir besoin de quelques points de suture. Il ne me manquait plus qu'une explication bidon à Carlisle pour qu'il me soigne.

Dès qu'elle eut terminé, elle retourna ranger le matériel mais réapparut bien plus vite qu'elle n'était partie la première fois. Elle avait un peu rajusté sa nuisette mais j'avais tout le loisir de deviner les formes qu'elle cachait à peine. Il était facile de comprendre qu'une étrange tension régnait dans la pièce mais aucun d'entre nous ne tentait quoi que ce soit pour la faire disparaître. Je ne devais pas même si j'en mourrais d'envie. Si j'avais été son petit-ami, nous serions déjà en train de nous découvrir, nous savourer, nous aimer…

**_Aimer ? Je ne la connais même pas et je parle déjà d'amour !_**

Je n'étais qu'un gars qui voulait se prouver des choses et qui dans cette recherche de reconnaissance avait croisé la route de la plus belle créature qui existe. Je devais me ressaisir et apporter à James ce qu'il attendait de moi depuis plus de…

**_Mince, presque deux heures que j'étais entré par effraction dans cette maison !_**

Je me relevai comme un ressort et repartis vers la fenêtre que la belle inconnue bloquait. Dans ma précipitation, je ne l'avais pas vue se poster devant ma « porte » de sortie et je l'avais percutée un peu violemment. Je réussis à la rattraper avant qu'elle ne tombe à la renverse et je la plaquai contre mon torse. Je sentais son petit nez tout contre moi qui inspirait mon odeur. Elle allait vraiment me rendre fou.

Sa tête se releva au moment où la mienne s'abaissait pour l'observer et nos regards se rencontrèrent. L'électricité nous enveloppa et je ne pus réprimer plus longtemps l'envie qui me tenaillait l'estomac depuis le début. Je pris délicatement son visage dans mes mains et descendis mes lèvres vers les siennes. Je cherchai son accord dans ses yeux avant d'aller au bout de mon geste mais c'est elle qui fit le chemin qui nous séparait.

J'eus soudain l'impression que mon cœur explosait dans ma poitrine au contact de la douceur de ses lèvres pulpeuses que j'embrassais timidement au début puis de manière plus entreprenante. Ses mains tentèrent de passer sous ma cagoule mais je l'en empêchais aussitôt. Je voulais garder une part de mystère dans cette histoire car même si cette belle inconnue ne me laissa pas de marbre, mieux valait que je reste sur mes gardes.

Lorsque nous nous détachâmes l'un de l'autre, son souffle caressa mon visage de la plus agréable des façons. Ses yeux chocolats brillaient à présent et ses lèvres humides me donnaient envie de l'embrasser encore et encore jusqu'à en perdre le souffle. Je devais partir au plus vite avant de faire une bêtise mais son regard m'envouta plus que ma raison le voulait alors, je replongeai sur ses lèvres terriblement tentantes. Mes mains qui étaient sagement posées sur ses hanches se déplacèrent vers le bas de son dos avant de palper doucement mais fermement ses fesses. Nos langues s'enroulaient avec passion et cherchaient à se dominer comme nos corps l'avaient fait plus tôt.

Ses mains glissèrent sur mon torse qui se contracta durement quelques secondes avant que tout mon corps se raidisse quand sa main droite saisit l'arme de service du chef Swan dans mon pantalon. Nos bouches se détachèrent et mon regard chercha dans le sien une réponse à ma question silencieuse. Son corps se colla contre le mien et je sentis un mouvement derrière mon dos avant de comprendre qu'elle venait de déposer le pistolet sur son bureau. Nous étions libres de tout mouvement, sans risquer de nous blesser.

Sa bouche picora la mienne alors que ses mains passaient sous mon tee-shirt, ses ongles griffant gentiment ma peau ce qui provoqua une chair de poule colossale le long de mon échine. Je la voulais tellement que je souffrais de la pression de mon jeans sur mon membre très clairement en érection. Mes mains passèrent dans sa culotte et pressèrent fortement ses fesses, provoquant un gémissement particulier de ma belle inconnue. Je ne m'en formalisai pas et me laissai guider par mes instincts et ses doigts qui descendaient dangereusement vers mon bas-ventre.

Sa paume se posa délicatement sur la bosse qui déformait nettement mon pantalon et elle la pressa presque timidement. Je gémis le plus discrètement possible dans son cou que j'embrassais avec une fougue difficilement retenue. J'étais capable de la prendre sur son bureau voire à même le sol tant ce désir puissant m'assaillait. Malgré tout, je voulais y aller doucement, j'avais terriblement envie de lui faire du bien, de la remercier pour m'avoir soigné - même si c'était de sa faute. Je crevais d'envie de la voir jouir sur mes doigts, ma langue, mon sexe…

Je remontai mes mains pour saisir les bretelles de sa nuisette afin de la faire glisser au sol mais elle m'en empêcha en posant les siennes sur les miennes. Elle me fit non de la tête tout en mordant sa lèvre inférieure gonflée. Ses rougeurs la rendaient encore plus belle qu'elle ne l'était déjà, si bien que je n'arrivais plus à me concentrer sur la mission que je devais accomplir. Après tout, je pouvais bien en profiter un peu avec elle, une heure de plus ou de moins n'allait pas changer grandement les choses avec James. Tant que je ramenais le pistolet, c'était le principal.

Je m'abaissai et la pris dans mes bras pour l'emmener jusqu'à son lit et l'y coucher doucement. Ses cheveux bruns étaient éparpillés autour de son si beau visage et je n'attendis plus pour retrouver son bouche et sa langue qui dansa langoureusement avec la mienne. Nos sexes se frictionnaient pour tenter d'apaiser le désir brûlant de nos corps enfiévrés mais sans grand succès. J'étais tellement dur que nos attouchements ne me suffisaient plus, je voulais plonger en elle et nous mener à la jouissance.

Son pied caressait ma jambe sensuellement et je voulais gouter sa peau par mes mains qui portaient toujours mes gants noirs. Je les ôtais rapidement avant que je ne saisisse son genou gauche et remonte ma main sur sa cuisse douce comme de la soie.

Sa tête partit vers l'arrière alors que ma langue savourait son cou quand soudain, je me retrouvais plaqué sur son lit, ses cuisses de chaque côté de mon bassin. Elle revint m'embrasser et ses dents martyrisèrent ma lèvre avant de la mordre plus fort. Je gémis sous la douleur et sentis presque aussitôt un léger goût métallique envahir ma bouche.

**_Ma parole, c'est une vraie tigresse !_**

Elle lécha précautionneusement ma morsure puis sa langue conquit la mienne, je ne faisais que subir ses assauts sauvages, mon esprit était complètement embrouillé. Je pouvais sentir la chaleur de son sexe à travers mon jeans et mon sexe durcit au-delà du possible. Je n'avais pas le courage de partir maintenant, surtout avec une érection pareille. James me charrierait à coup sûr en me traitant de gay. Après tout, qui pouvait soupçonner qu'une jeune fille si tentante vivait sous le toit du chef Swan ?

Je sentis son corps glisser doucement le long du mien, ses doigts reprenant leur caresse sur mon torse de plus en plus sensible. Elle remonta mon tee-shirt sans pour autant l'enlever et sa langue lécha timidement chacun de mes abdominaux qui se contractèrent durement. Je captai son regard rempli de doute et je lui souris pour lui montrer que j'adorais ce qu'elle me faisait. Sans quitter mes yeux, ses mains glissèrent jusque la boucle de ma ceinture et dézippèrent ma braguette alors que mon souffle était resté bloqué dans ma poitrine durant toute l'opération.

Mes oreilles bourdonnèrent fortement et je luttai pour que mon souffle désormais erratique ne s'accélère pas davantage. Je craignais vraiment de réveiller le chef Swan même si d'après ses ronflements, je pouvais dormir sur mes deux oreilles enfin, façon de parler parce que j'avais tout sauf envie de piquer un petit somme. Elle semblait concentrée sur ses gestes et son hésitation me troubla légèrement.

Est-ce qu'elle appréhendait autant que moi ce qui allait se produire ? Nous étions deux parfaits inconnus qui allaient assouvir une forte pulsion sexuelle. Puis, plus nous nous rapprochions du moment que nous attendions, plus je ressentais l'envie de connaître son prénom. J'étais persuadé qu'il était à la hauteur de son extrême beauté.

_« Comment tu t'appelles ? »_

Elle ne me répondit pas jusqu'à ce que je relève son menton et qu'elle me regarde. Ses rougeurs s'accentuèrent et je voulus tout de suite la serrer dans mes bras devant tant de timidité. Je répétais ma question une seconde fois avec ma voix la plus rassurante mais elle la balaya de nouveau d'un ânonnement que je ne cherchai pas à contester. Nous voulions tous les deux garder notre part de mystère et finalement, je me sentis plus excité encore par cette perspective.

Ses lèvres se posèrent sur mon bas-ventre alors que sa main passait dans mon boxer et saisissait mon membre qui tressauta légèrement sous la douceur de sa peau. Elle le sortit alors de mon sous-vêtement et mon sexe émergea soudain devant ses yeux surpris. Je n'avais jamais eu aussi mal, j'étais dur comme un roc et si ma belle inconnue ne faisait rien pour soulager un peu la pression, j'allais devoir prendre moi-même les choses en main.

Je gémis quand je capturai son regard chocolat fondu et je ne sus retenir ma tête qui toucha le matelas quand sa main commença un doux va et vient sur ma verge. Je mordillai ma lèvre mais arrêtai aussitôt quand la douleur se rappela à ma conscience. J'allais avoir de jolies cicatrices, des souvenirs de cette nuit surréaliste : une coupure d'au moins sept centimètres sur le bras mais surtout une marque à jamais inscrite dans mon cœur. Quoi que je puisse dire pour me convaincre du contraire, je ressentais quelque chose de fort que je n'avais jamais éprouvé pour Kate. Cette fille avait beau m'avoir agressé, soigné consciencieusement et embrassé si passionnément, elle me rendait incapable de réfléchir correctement.

Je pris ce qui me tomba sous la main et plaquai l'oreiller contre mon visage pour tenter d'étouffer le fort gémissement qui sortit de ma gorge quand sa langue lécha mon gland.

**_Oh put… naiiise !_**

Un de ses mains s'aventura sur mes testicules et les malaxa doucement alors que sa bouche prenait mon prépuce et l'aspirait gentiment. Mes yeux se révulsèrent et mon bassin se souleva instinctivement, enfonçant un peu plus ma verge dans sa chaude cavité buccale. J'étais tellement excité, d'autant plus en sachant que nous pouvions nous faire surprendre. Je devais vraiment avoir un problème pour ressentir un plaisir pareil. Ma belle inconnue me suçait comme je l'aimais et je voulais la regarder faire, c'était viscéral.

Je balançai alors son oreiller plus loin et relevai ma tête autant que possible pour voir ses lèvres aspirer ma longueur. Elle avait ramené ses cheveux bruns sur le côté droit de sa tête, m'offrant ainsi une vue imprenable du spectacle. Mes mains qui tenaient fermement les draps se déplacèrent pour les caresser. Je ne voulais pas la pousser à aller plus vite même si ce n'était pas l'envie qui manquait. Je désirais surtout capter son regard et ne plus le lâcher jusqu'à ce que je l'ai décidé.

_« Regarde-moi… »_ Soufflai-je difficilement.

Quelques secondes après ma demande, elle releva ses magnifiques yeux brillants et tomba sur les miens qui la dévoraient littéralement. Ses joues n'avaient toujours rien perdu de leur couleur rosée. Je voulais l'embrasser, ses lèvres gonflées m'appelaient trop pour la laisser continuer. Je me relevai avec lenteur, amenai son visage jusqu'au mien et nos bouches se dévastèrent pendant une très longue minute. Je ne pouvais plus attendre, j'avais soif de son corps qu'il me tardait d'investir le plus profondément possible.

Je tentai de la coucher sur le matelas, à ma place mais elle ne se laissa pas faire. Elle semblait bien décidée à suivre ses propres plans que j'avais hâte de découvrir. Elle appuya sur mon torse pour que je me recouche et je ne me fis pas prier, m'allongeant correctement sur son lit. Elle grimpa totalement dessus et se rapprocha dangereusement de mon sexe qui n'avait rien perdu de sa vigueur. Sa main droite l'entoura fermement, sans pour autant me faire mal, et sa bouche recommença son petit manège avant d'accélérer comme je l'avais espéré plus tôt.

L'oreiller ne resta pas seul très longtemps, j'avais vraiment besoin de lui pour camoufler les bruits que j'émettais sans plus pouvoir me retenir. Mon bassin montait à chaque succion que mon inconnue effectuait et il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne me prenne entièrement dans sa bouche. Je sentais la sueur glisser le long de mon torse qu'elle s'amusait à caresser de sa main libre. Je savais que si elle continuait sur sa lancée, je ne pourrais lutter davantage or je voulais me noyer en elle, maintenant.

Je tentai de la stopper mais ses deux mains agrippèrent fortement mes hanches alors que sa bouche ne relâchait pas l'objet de toutes ses attentions. Je sentais que j'étais vraiment très près de décoller pour de bon et malgré toute la volonté qu'il me restait, elle avait gagné la partie. Je n'avais jamais joui dans la bouche de Kate, j'avais toujours été trop impatient de la pénétrer mais là, mon désir était beaucoup trop fort pour que je tienne la distance.

Mes yeux embrumés capturèrent les siens quelques secondes avant que tous mes muscles ne se contractent. La lueur déterminée dans son regard eut raison de moi et je balbutiai quand je relâchai ma semence en de longues giclées libératrices.

_« Oh me… merde je, je vie… merde oui… ooooh ! »_

Sa main branla doucement mon sexe alors que je sentais sa gorge avaler mon jus sans même protester. Je venais de recevoir la meilleure fellation de toute ma vie avec une parfaite inconnue que je ne reverrais peut-être jamais. Enfin, sauf si je me décidais un soir à lui rendre une petite visite de courtoisie…

Je caressai ses cheveux avec les dernières forces qui m'habitaient et je la sentis remonter tout doucement contre moi avant de se coucher à mes côtés. Sa main se posa sur mon torse alors que son souffle chaud traversait la cagoule et atteignait mon cou. Je tournai la tête pour la détailler. Son visage en forme de cœur semblait paisible mais ses yeux m'interrogeaient silencieusement. Elle avait été parfaite.

_« C'était incroyable. »_

Je me penchai vers elle et saisis ses lèvres pour un baiser sage avant qu'il ne s'approfondisse. Elle se serra contre mon torse et sa main se posa sur ma joue recouverte. Plus rien ne me retenait vraiment de lui révéler mon identité mais ce mystère tout autour de nous rendait l'atmosphère spéciale, presque irréelle. Comme si j'avais rêvé ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Elle soupira, épuisée puis ferma les yeux alors que je fixai le plafond de sa chambre. Ma vie venait d'effectuer un tournant à trois cent soixante degrés. Je n'étais qu'un gars de dix-sept ans qui cherchait la reconnaissance de son père, au point de commettre des délits aussi insensés que dangereux. Ma belle inconnue m'avait montré sans en avoir conscience que j'avais recherché des attentes de la mauvaise manière. Mes actes ne devaient mériter à personne, sauf à mon estime personnelle or je n'étais en rien fier des événements qui s'étaient déroulés ce dernier mois.

Au lieu de me recroqueviller sur moi-même et d'espérer un peu d'attention de mes parents, j'aurais bien mieux fait de m'ouvrir aux autres, de faire connaissance avec certains étudiants qui me paraissaient sympas. J'aurais dû apprendre à vivre pour moi-même et non pour les autres. Cette belle inconnue était mon ange-gardien, celle qui m'avait aidé à trouver des réponses.

J'embrassai son doux front puis respirai son odeur florale avant de jeter un coup œil à son réveil qui indiquait presque deux heures du matin. James allait me tuer ! Tant pis. De toute façon, je ne comptais plus honorer notre marché à la noix. Puis, qu'est-ce qu'il comptait faire avec l'arme d'un policier ? Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque qu'une personne innocente- ou pas- soit blessée voire tuée par quelqu'un qui aimait jouer au dur et qui magouillait dans des affaires pas très nettes.

La maison était plongée dans le silence le plus complet, les ronflements de Charlie avaient cessé et même si je m'en inquiétais soudain, j'entendis son lit grincer avant d'entendre faiblement des marmonnements. Si je me souvenais bien des informations que j'avais recherchées, le chef Swan partait de chez lui aux alentours de six heures. Le temps qu'il déjeune, se lave et se prépare quelques petites choses avant de partir au boulot, je devais compter une petite heure de préparation.

Il me restait donc largement assez de temps pour réfléchir à ce que je comptais expliquer à James pour qu'il me lâche et que j'évite les raclées qu'il n'hésitait pas à infliger à quiconque lui répondait de travers.

**BAAAM !**

Je sursautai violemment dans le lit et me relevai rapidement, si bien que je faillis m'écraser sur le sol de la chambre à cause de mes vêtements qui n'étaient pas reboutonnés. Un énorme fracas venait de retentir dans la maison et je pouvais mettre ma main au feu que James y était pour quelque chose. Sans doute avait-il jugé que je prenais trop de temps pour trouver son butin. Je n'avais plus une minute à perdre. Si j'avais entendu le vacarme, le chef Swan aussi et il valait mieux pour moi qu'il ne me trouve pas, encore moins dans la chambre de ma belle inconnue.

J'enfilai ma veste promptement en gémissant légèrement sous la douleur lancinante de mon bras que j'avais oublié un temps. Je saisis le bistouri par terre et le remis dans la poche de mon jeans. Je récupérai mes gants noirs au pied du lit, le souffle laborieux. Quand je passai en face du bureau, je fixai un instant le pistolet, hésitant à le prendre mais je secouai bien vite la tête et je continuai ma route vers la fenêtre. J'entendis du bruit dans la chambre d'à côté et alors que je m'apprêtais à m'enfuir, je me retournai pour regarder ma déesse. Elle était aussi sur ses deux pieds et m'observait nerveusement en entortillant ses deux mains.

Elle s'approcha rapidement de moi et ses yeux aussi inquiets que brillants me questionnèrent. Sans que l'on ait besoin de parler, je comprenais ce qui la préoccupait. Je me penchai vite vers elle et l'embrassai fougueusement avant de caresser sa joue.

_« Je reviendrai… »_

J'attrapai une grosse branche de l'arbre que j'avais gravi et refis le chemin inverse le plus rapidement que je pouvais. Je récupérai mon sac derrière le buisson et courus sans me soucier des cris qui me parvenaient de la fenêtre que je venais de quitter. Je l'avais échappé belle. Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à affronter la fureur de James et de sa troupe.

Je continuai de courir le long de la voie quand je vis soudain des phares au loin qui se rapprochaient. Je reconnus rapidement la voiture de James et lorsqu'elle arriva près de moi, je tentai de remettre mes idées au clair mais surtout d'en trouver une qui tienne la route.

_« Grimpe Cullen ! »_

Son ton n'était pas des plus sympathiques, encore moins que d'habitude. Je savais que j'allais passer un sale quart d'heure. J'avais déjà traîné bien trop longtemps à l'intérieur de la maison mais ce qui le mettrait certainement hors de lui, ce serait l'absence de son trophée. Et ça, j'allais le payer.

La voiture roulait à vive allure dans les rues calmes de Forks. Je pouvais sentir l'impatience de James de l'arrière de son 4X4. Il brûlait de me poser la question qui le taraudait mais en grand show-man qu'il était, il préférait certainement le faire en face de tout le monde. Nous arrivâmes dans la cour et le gars qui conduisait se gara en face de l'entrée. Nous sortîmes de la voiture et entrâmes à l'intérieur du bâtiment où les membres faisaient la fête. Toutes les filles que j'avais aperçues il y a presque deux semaines s'occupaient de certains gars alors que d'autres se contentaient d'observer la scène en se masturbant.

Des flashs de ces dernières heures me revinrent en mémoire et je me dégoutais presque. Je m'étais pratiquement comporté de la même manière alors que je me croyais différent des autres types. Ma belle inconnue était certainement en train de se laver de ce que nous avions fait ou plutôt de la petite attention qu'elle m'avait octroyée.

_« Venez tout le monde, Edward a quelque chose à nous montrer ! »_ Cria James.

Toutes les activités entreprises s'arrêtèrent et tout le monde vint nous rejoindre, formant un cercle autour de James et moi. J'avais vraiment peur de ce qui allait se produire.

_« Alors Edward, est-ce que t'as c'que j'attends depuis si longtemps ? »_

Je fixai mes pieds un instant, le temps de souffler discrètement et de lui mentir.

_« Non, je ne l'ai pas trouvée… »_

_« Quoi ? J'ai mal entendu, c'est ça ? »_

_« Non, c'est la stricte vérité. »_

_« Tu veux dire que t'es resté… »_ Il regarda sa montre une seconde. _« Trois heures dans cette putain de baraque et qu't'as rien POUR MOI ? » Finit-il en criant furieusement._

_« Je suis désolé James, j'ai cherché partout mais r… »_

Je sentis soudain son poing s'abattre sur ma joue et je tombai violemment au sol. Je grimaçai légèrement quand mon bras blessé heurta le bitume mais j'évitai d'y poser la main pour montrer ma faiblesse.

_« T'étais pourtant sûr de réussir, tu m'as baratiné hein, tu voulais juste faire passer pour un con, hein ? »_

Son pied frappa mon dos et je me recroquevillai sur moi-même en attendant le second coup qui n'arriva pas, à mon plus grand soulagement.

**_Dans quoi je me suis fourré ?_**

Il m'agrippa par le col de ma veste et me remit debout devant les autres qui nous fixaient. Certains d'entre eux s'inquiétaient pour moi, les filles surtout et quelques gars un peu craintifs mais en ce qui concernaient le reste… Le spectacle leur plaisait visiblement.

_« Et c'est quoi sur ta lèvre, qu'est-ce que t'as foutu enfoiré ? »_

_« Je… Je me suis pris une branche en descendant de l'arbre. »_

Quitte à mentir et à me faire humilier, autant y aller à bras le corps. Et le coup ne manqua pas car beaucoup rirent aux éclats, surtout dès que James avait commencé. Il déambula autour de moi comme un lion prêt à bondir sur sa proie mais je ne préférais pas le chercher du regard. Tout pouvait dégénérer d'un simple clignement de paupière.

_« Qu'est-ce qui a pu m'faire croire que t'avais l'étoffe d'un gagnant ? Ca m'étonne pas qu'ton père en ait rien à battre de toi ! T'es qu'un bon à rien qu'aurait dû se tirer une balle depuis longtemps ! »_

Je ne répondis pas mais je serrai les poings tout contre moi pour éviter les ennuis. Je savais qu'il cherchait uniquement la bagarre, il voulait me faire sortir de mes gonds mais je n'en avais plus rien à faire de son clan et de ses tarés qui finiraient en taule un jour ou l'autre. J'avais trouvé une véritable raison d'aller vers l'avant et jamais je n'avais été aussi déterminé à tout faire pour que cela fonctionne.

_« Marcus, fous-moi ce tas de merde dehors. » _Il s'avança vers moi doucement et releva ma tête pour que ses yeux noirs pénètrent les miens._ « T'as d'la chance que j'te casse pas tes deux jambes mais si tu r'croises ma route, j'hésiterais pas à t'les bousiller ! »_

Il me relâcha et la poigne du dénommé Marcus m'attrapa par le col de ma veste pour ma flanquer dehors. Je tombai sur les cailloux, mon sac s'échouant à mes côtés et je déchirais légèrement le tissu de mon jeans. Un vêtement foutu en plus ou en moins … Je me relevai vite et quittai cet endroit de malheur où plus jamais on ne me reprendra à m'aventurer.

Lorsque j'arrivai à la maison, je dus grimper par la fenêtre comme la première fois et je me jurai, en touchant le parquet de ma chambre, de toujours utiliser les portes pour entrer et sortir. Je filai discrètement prendre un peu de glace pour ma pommette qui me faisait un peu souffrir et décidai d'aller me faire soigner demain auprès de Carlisle. Rien ne pressait.

Le lendemain matin, j'enfilai une veste propre avant de reprendre le chemin de l'école. Une nouvelle semaine commençait et je n'avais cessé de tourner en boucle les événements de la veille mais étrangement, ce ne furent pas ceux que j'imaginais. Je n'arrivais pas à me sortir la belle inconnue de la tête et la promesse que je lui avais faite juste avant de m'enfuir. Il était clair dans mon esprit que je voulais vraiment la revoir mais dans les règles de l'art cette fois.

J'avais fait soigner ma blessure par Carlisle qui m'avait demandé ce que j'avais fait, simplement pour la forme, et ma vague explication lui avait suffit pour changer mon bandage et m'en remettre un nouveau. Les points de suture ne seraient pas nécessaires. Je perçus dans le regard de mon père qu'il n'était pas dupe car tout le monde savait qu'une personne sans expérience n'était pas capable d'enrouler un bandage d'une manière aussi propre.

Avant que je ne franchisse la porte de son bureau, il m'avait interpelé et d'aussi loin que je m'en souvenais, jamais il ne m'avait demandé ceci : _**si tu as un problème, parle-m-en**._ J'avais mordu ma langue pour éviter de lui sortir tout ce que j'en pensais mais j'avais quand même saisi l'occasion pour lui rappeler ce que nous savions tous les deux.

_« Ca n'est pas aujourd'hui après toutes ses années où tu m'as ignoré que je compte me confier à toi, Carlisle ! »_

J'avais claqué la porte pour mettre un terme à notre tête-à-tête et ainsi rejoindre le lycée dont l'entrée se trouvait maintenant à quelques pas de moi. J'étais décidé à changer mon fusil d'épaule et à essayer de me rapprocher de certains étudiants qui semblaient sympas. La matinée passa relativement vite et j'avais réussi à entamer la conversation avec deux gars assez calmes qui n'avaient jamais pris la peine d'écouter les ragots qui circulaient : Jasper Hale et Ben Cheney.

Tous les deux étaient cassés depuis un petit moment et ils m'avaient présenté leurs petites-amies durant la pause de midi. Jasper sortait avec Alice Brandon, une fille totalement déjantée qui sautillait sur place sans arrêt mais qui visiblement rendait Jasper heureux. Quant à Ben, il sortait depuis peu avec Angela Weber alors qu'il en pinçait pour elle depuis quelques années.

En tout cas, il en avait bien de la chance parce que depuis Kate, je n'avais personne. Enfin, et ma belle inconnue. Si seulement je connaissais son prénom. Cependant, j'avais bien envie aussi de vivre une relation au grand jour avec une fille mais pour cela, il fallait que j'ose en approcher une mais là, je me foutais vraiment comme d'une guigne de celles de mon école…

Jasper et Ben partirent à leur cour de philosophie quant à moi, je me dirigeai vers ma classe de biologie avancée. Le prof était vraiment sympa même s'il lui arrivait parfois de partir tout seul dans ses délires mais il me faisait bien rire. Comme chaque année depuis presque deux ans maintenant, je partis rejoindre mon banc. Je fixai comme à chaque heure de cours la place à côté de moi, libre jusqu'à la fin de mon année scolaire puis reportai mon attention sur monsieur Banner qui venait tout juste d'arriver.

Aujourd'hui, la journée se plaçait vraiment sous les meilleurs auspices, le soleil brillait et se réfléchissait sur la condensation matinale restée sur les branches des arbres. Mon attention s'était vite détournée du cours dès que monsieur Banner avait expliqué le sujet d'aujourd'hui : la reproduction animale. Je soupirai et laissai mon esprit revenir des heures en arrière, les plus palpitantes de toute ma vie.

Un regard si profond qu'on s'y perdait, des lèvres pleines qui ne demandaient qu'à être dévastées de baisers, un corps menu qui n'appelait qu'à être dévoré, des boucles brunes dont l'odeur capiteuse rendait fou… Je ne pouvais décemment pas retourner la voir ce soir, j'étais prêt à parier que le chef Swan avait bricolé des sécurités dans sa chambre pour éviter toute nouvelle effraction. Puis, qui me disait qu'elle vivait encore sous son toit ? Si personne n'avait su pour sa présence dans la ville, peut-être était-ce pour une bonne raison et mon arrivée inopinée avait dû chambouler ses plans. Je me fais sans doute trop de films mais que faisait-elle chez le chef Swan ?

_« Mademoiselle Swan, vous pouvez prendre place à côté de monsieur Cullen. »_

L'air me manqua soudainement et je sentis mon sang quitter mon visage à la vitesse de l'éclair. Mon attention était toujours focalisée vers la fenêtre mais à la seule prononciation du nom de famille du chef de police, des sueurs froides commencèrent à se propager dans tout mon corps. Tout se bousculait dans ma tête et je devais prendre mon courage à deux mains pour tourner ma tête devenue lourde. Une odeur florale familière m'arriva aux narines et je l'inspirai lentement pour la redécouvrir.

**_Merde, ma belle inconnue était la fille du chef de police de Forks !_**

Ses cheveux bruns formaient un rideau épais qui m'empêchait de capturer son regard. Elle semblait concentrée sur le monologue de notre professeur alors qu'un millier de questions envahissaient mon cerveau surchauffé. Que faisait-elle ici ? Pourquoi arriver deux mois après la rentrée scolaire mais surtout combien de chance y avait-il pour qu'elle se retrouve assise à côté de celui avec qui elle avait passé un moment intime et secret à la fois ? Me reconnaitrait-elle malgré la cagoule que je portais la veille ?

Sans doute se sentit-elle observée car elle tourna la tête vers la mienne, ses yeux bruns chocolat toujours aussi envoûtants balayant mon visage avant de s'arrêter un bref instant sur ma lèvre tuméfiée. Je crus la voir tressauter légèrement sur son tabouret et avant que je n'ai pu ouvrir la bouche, elle se pencha sur son cahier et ne le quitta plus des yeux jusqu'à la fin du cours. J'étais presque persuadé qu'elle savait exactement qui j'étais et pourtant, je ne me sentais pas mal à l'aise à cette idée. J'étais même heureux de la revoir plus tôt que je ne l'espérais.

Je rangeai mes affaires dans mon sac et tentai de la rattraper alors qu'elle filait comme une flèche hors de la classe mais monsieur Banner m'interpella et je dus rebrousser chemin jusqu'à son bureau.

_« Edward, aurais-tu la gentillesse d'aider mademoiselle Swan à repérer les lieux demain ? »_

J'étais un peu pris au dépourvu mais l'idée ne me déplaisait pas, j'allais même pouvoir saisir l'occasion de discuter amplement avec elle sur la pause de midi.

_« Aucun problème, je m'en occuperai. »_

_« Bien. Je te le demande étant donné que vous allez travailler en binôme toute l'année, autant faire connaissance tout en douceur. Cela ne sera pas évident pour elle. »_

_« Excusez-moi mais je… je suis un peu perdu. »_

Il rit légèrement en me regardant puis s'assit à moitié sur son bureau en prenant un air plus grave.

_« Tu ne m'as pas écouté lorsque je l'ai présentée à toute la classe… Ecoute, Isabella n'est pas comme tous les autres étudiants de ce lycée. Je te connais et je sais très bien que tu l'aideras sans te sentir désolé pour elle. »_

_« Elle a de graves problèmes de santé ? »_

_« Disons que je considère la surdité-mutité comme un handicap majeur dans… »_

Je ne l'écoutais déjà plus, complètement perdu dans mes souvenirs de la veille. Je revoyais encore son regard si expressif qui parlait pour elle, ses gémissements étranges mais pas désagréables qui sortaient de sa bouche lorsque la mienne dévastait sa peau, mes questions que j'avais parfois dû répéter avant qu'elle ne me réponde en acquiesçant ou ânonnant… Tout prenait son sens maintenant que je comprenais la situation et le pire, c'est que je n'avais absolument rien remarqué, bien trop perdu dans mes sensations nouvelles.

_« Tout va bien Edward ? Tu es pâle comme un linge. »_

_« Oui je vais bien… Je dois aller en cours monsieur Banner sinon madame Vega va… »_

_« Je vais te donner un justificatif comme ça, tu seras excusé pour ton retard. »_

_« Merci. Et concernant Isabella… »_

Je ressentais des picotements dans le creux de mon estomac rien qu'en prononçant son prénom. Il lui allait comme un gant, il était à la hauteur de sa beauté.

_« Reste simplement toi-même mais veille à faire attention quand tu lui adresses la parole. Je suppose que tu comprends ce que je veux dire. »_

_« Oui, comptez sur moi. Je ne voudrais pas la mettre plus mal à l'aise qu'elle ne doit déjà l'être. »_

Il acquiesça puis je saisis le papier qu'il me tendit avant de me rendre à mon cours d'espagnol. Madame Vega était loin d'être conciliante en ce qui concernait le retard de ses étudiants. Je marchai rapidement dans le couloir, le long des casiers et au moment où je tournai, je percutai de plein fouet un étudiant qui auraient lui aussi dû se trouver en cours. Je parvins à le rattraper avant qu'il ne tombe mais ses cahiers n'eurent pas autant de chance. Je m'abaissai pour les ramasser en m'excusant pour ma maladresse quand je me rendis compte qu'il était resté droit comme un i.

Je me relevai, ses cours entre mes mains et lui tendis en même temps que je le regardai... Enfin, LA regardai. Ma belle inconnue ou plutôt Isabella Swan se trouvait juste devant moi et semblait obnubilée par ma lèvre inférieure qui commençait doucement à guérir. Une blessure qui devait certainement lui rappeler de très récents souvenirs. Elle récupéra ses cahiers, ses yeux chocolat désormais plongés dans les miens qui voulaient lui confirmer ce qu'elle devait penser. Je lui lançai un petit sourire rassurant pour ne pas qu'elle prenne de nouveau la fuite.

_« Tu es plus belle encore que je le pensais… »_

Se respiration s'accéléra après qu'elle a lu sur mes lèvres et ses cours glissèrent entre nous avant de retoucher le sol. La scène se passa au ralenti dans mon cerveau. Je vis sa main droite se poser sur ma joue puis s'aventurer sur mon visage comme pour tenter d'en mémoriser chaque contour. Je fermai les yeux quand elle caressa mes cheveux et me délectai de la douceur de son geste.

Sa main gauche se rapprocha de ma lèvre blessée, la toucha puis se glissa dans ma nuque pour m'approcher d'elle. Sa bouche se posa délicatement sur la mienne quelques secondes avant de s'écarter mais électrifié, je fondis aussitôt dessus pour l'embrasser à en perdre haleine. C'était comme si nous ne nous étions jamais quittés la veille. Tous les souvenirs me revinrent en mémoire, j'étais assailli de flash-back où nos langues se mêlaient et nos peaux se goûtaient.

J'oubliai complètement le lieu où nous nous trouvions et je la plaquai contre un casier avant de la soulever pour qu'elle enroule ses jambes autour de mes hanches, et elle ne se fit pas prier. Mes pulsions avaient pris le dessus sur mes bonnes manières et elle ne semblait pas s'en plaindre. Cependant, dans un sursaut de lucidité, je m'écartai légèrement et rouvris les yeux en tentant de reprendre un semblant de contenance. J'attendis aussi qu'elle reprenne un peu ses esprits avant de la remettre sur ses deux pieds.

_« On devrait peut-être discuter de … d'hier même si j'ai très envie … »_

Elle me coupa la parole en me plaquant contre le casier dont l'impact dans mon dos résonna dans le couloir. Elle avait visiblement envie d'être déraisonnable et malgré mon côté gentleman, je crevais de désir. Je voulais la prendre contre le mur et voir son visage en plein extase… mais je devais me contenir, je ne pouvais pas l'aimer de cette manière à l'école, encore moins notre première fois. Je voulais faire les choses dans l'ordre et apprendre à la connaître même si ma verge semblait contre cette idée en ce moment.

Son regard brillant me cria de lui faire l'amour sans plus attendre. Alors je décidai que quitte à être en retard pour de bon au cours de madame Vega, je comptai prendre congé la journée toute entière pour me consacrer à ma belle Isabella. Je pouvais enfin mettre un nom sur le visage de la fille la plus mystérieuse que j'ai jamais vue. Cependant, malin comme j'étais, je n'avais pas de voiture et aller à pied jusque chez moi, c'était casser l'ambiance à coup sûr.

_« Isabella… je t'aurais bien montré mon chez moi mais je n'ai pas de voiture… »_

Elle se mordit la lèvre puis je la vis sourire alors qu'elle commençait à courir vers la sortie tout en me tenant la main fermement. Nous arrivâmes près d'une vieille Chevrolet rouge à plateau et elle me donna les clés de son véhicule sans hésiter. Je l'ouvris alors sans réfléchir plus longtemps et je démarrai après que nous nous soyons installés. Jamais le chemin jusque chez moi ne m'avait paru aussi long, même avec un volant entre les mains. La tension sexuelle était palpable, de mes orteils jusqu'à la racine de mes cheveux. J'étais tendu à l'extrême, dans tous les sens du terme.

Quand je me garai en face de la maison, je me tournai vers elle et aperçus son regard intimidé en voyant la taille de la demeure. La sienne n'était peut-être pas très grande mais j'étais prêt à parier qu'elle était bien plus accueillante que ne l'était la mienne. Isabella allait y apporter un peu de chaleur et de vie.

Je descendis de son véhicule et lui pris la main pour l'emmener jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Il n'y avait pas un chat dans la maison aujourd'hui. Carlisle était absent comme à son habitude et Esmée devait visiter la maison de nouveaux clients qui voulaient qu'elle la décore. Nous étions donc tranquilles et certains de ne pas être dérangés. Je la tins par la taille quand nous avançâmes car elle semblait plongée dans la contemplation des lieux et je ne l'en blâmais pas. Esmée avait su la mettre très bien en valeur pour la venue d'éventuels clients mais la joie de vivre n'y était vraiment pas présente. Je pouvais le certifier.

J'embrassai délicatement sa tempe pour la faire revenir à la réalité et elle tourna la tête vers moi, un léger sourire sur le visage. Lorsque je nous conduis devant ma chambre, je la laissai entrer et refermai la porte pour créer notre bulle à nous. Elle déposa ses affaires de cours à côté d'un de mes murs et s'avança plus loin dans ma chambre. Elle observa les livres de ma bibliothèque puis partit de l'autre côté pour caresser les cordes de ma guitare acoustique que je n'utilisais que rarement ces derniers temps. On se demande bien pour quelle raison…

J'avais besoin de quelqu'un avec qui partager d'agréables moments, quelqu'un pour qui je comptais un tant soit peu, quelqu'un comme Isabella avec qui un simple regard suffisait pour nous comprendre. Pas besoin de gestes ni de paroles, je voulais profiter de ces instants de bonheur dans un silence apaisant.

Elle ouvrit le sac de voyage que je n'avais toujours pas déballé et en sortis la cagoule. Elle respira son odeur et me surprit davantage lorsqu'elle l'enfila sur sa tête. Je ne pus réprimer un éclat de rire quand elle s'approcha de moi, le regard faussement dangereux. Ses lèvres dessinèrent un énorme sourire et dans un petit coin de ma tête, j'étais content qu'elle ne prenne pas mal le fait que je sois presque parti comme un malpropre tôt ce matin, en plus d'être entré comme un voleur chez elle.

Elle arrêta de rire peu après et la tension qui s'était dissipée remonta aussitôt en flèche. Je ne la quittai presque pas des yeux lorsque je lui ôtai la cagoule et la jetai plus loin sans me soucier de l'endroit où elle avait bien pu tomber. Mes mains se posèrent sur ses avant-bras avant de remonter doucement vers ses épaules et prendre son visage en coupe. Je m'emparai de ses lèvres qui m'appelaient et entourai sa taille de mes bras lorsque j'approfondis notre baiser.

Elle s'agrippa ma chemise longue et nous tira vers mon lit sur lequel nous tombâmes à la renverse. Nous nous débarrassâmes de nos chaussures et chaussettes d'un mouvement agile, presque habituel. Je la surplombai et dévorai son visage de baisers avant de descendre vers son cou qu'elle me laissa libre d'accès. Ses doigts s'attardèrent sur les premiers boutons de ma chemise et je me relevai légèrement pour terminer la manœuvre. Je la jetai sur le côté puis saisis les bords de son pull. Elle leva ses bras et je l'enlevai, admirant tout à loisir le petit débardeur qui lui restait.

Je me réinstallai entre ses jambes et les enroulai autour de mes hanches pour frotter doucement nos sexes couverts l'un contre l'autre. Nous avions quelque peu dépassé les présentations d'usage et étions passés à l'essentiel en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire. J'avais faim de son corps qu'il me tardait de goûter jusqu'à plus soif.

Je passai mes mains entre nous et réussis à ouvrir le bouton de son pantalon. Ses jambes me relâchèrent et elle se mordit la lèvre en descendant la tirette sous mes yeux assombris. Je le fis glisser doucement le long de ses cuisses, ses mollets puis ses pieds et elle recula sur le matelas, son dos reposant contre la tête de lit.

**_Merde, elle est trop désirable !_**

Je m'avançai à quatre pattes, comme un prédateur et le son qui sortit quand elle rit me rappela son handicap. Et dire que je ne m'étais rendu compte de rien, personne ne pouvait le découvrir au premier coup d'œil. Peu importait, je ne voulais pas qu'elle se retienne avec moi, elle pouvait émettre tous les bruits qu'elle désirait, j'étais totalement fou d'elle. J'embrassai sa bouche, léchant sa lèvre inférieure puis descendit sur son cou, sa clavicule gauche que je mordillai. Je sentis son souffle s'accélérer quand je continuai ma découverte vers le centre de sa poitrine. Son débardeur était maintenant de trop dans la partie.

J'attendis qu'elle acquiesce pour lui ôter et je découvris son magnifique soutien-gorge blanc en dentelle. Elle passa ses mains derrière son dos et je gémis presque de bonheur en voyant ses seins dénudés pour la première fois. Je pouvais presque jurer que ses mamelons roses me narguaient et je sentis mon membre grossir en m'abaissant pour sucer sa pointe droite. Elle se tendit vers moi et son pubis se colla contre mon érection qui se faisait de plus en plus douloureuse.

Je posai ma main gauche sur son autre mont et pinçai doucement sa pointe, le roulai délicatement entre mes doigts, son corps ondulant lascivement contre moi. Je la tirai sous moi sans l'avertir et un petit hoquet de surprise passa ses lèvres gonflées. Je la voulais complètement allongée pour les événements qui allaient suivre. Je continuai doucement ma découverte et ma langue traça un sillon humide le long de son ventre. Je sentis ses muscles se tendre et vis sa tête partir vers l'arrière.

Je commençais à devenir sérieusement dur dans mon boxer mais je voulais tellement lui faire du bien que je laissais de côté mon propre plaisir. Je caressai sa cuisse envieusement et ma bouche se posa sur le tissu fin de sa petite culotte blanche, toute humide. Ses yeux mi-clos me regardaient, j'avais l'impression de la mettre au supplice et je voulais y mettre un terme.

_« Je veux… te faire du bien… tu es d'accord ? »_

Elle ferma les yeux puis se mordit la lèvre en acquiesçant à peine, si bien que je dus m'y reprendre à deux fois pour en être certain. Je me relevai alors tout en agrippant les pans de sa culote et je la fis rouler jusqu'à ses chevilles que j'embrassai tendrement. Ses mollets et ses cuisses subirent aussi mes baisers jusqu'à ce que mes yeux se retrouvent à hauteur de son sexe gonflé et plus qu'humide. Je soufflai dessus et son bassin se souleva automatiquement. Je léchai son haine avant d'enfin poser ma bouche sur son clitoris rougi par l'excitation.

Un son étranglé résonna dans ma chambre et je passai ma langue entre ses lèvres intimes tout en plongeant mon regard dans le sien. Ses mains resserraient fermement les draps à chaque succion que j'effectuais sur son bourgeon gonflé. Je n'avais que très peu d'expérience dans ce domaine mais je me sentais en confiance en voyant les fortes réactions de son corps svelte. Sa respiration hachée et les mouvements rapides de sa tête me rassuraient sur le plaisir que je lui donnais.

Mes mains maintinrent ses hanches sur le matelas et j'introduis ma langue dans son sexe bouillant et vraiment prêt à me recevoir. Mon pouce tortura son clitoris un moment avant que je n'inverse les positions. Ma bouche aspira plus vite son clitoris alors que mon index plongea dans son intérieur brûlant qui se resserrait spasmodiquement. Je voulais qu'elle jouisse, qu'elle côtoie les étoiles avant que je ne glisse dans son corps.

Je caressai son ventre de ma main gauche puis la remontai pour voir son regard quand elle partirait dans une autre sphère. Comme si nous étions connectés, ses yeux chocolat embrumés se noyèrent dans les miens pour ne plus les quitter.

_« Viens Isabella… viens pour moi ! »_

Je suçai alors plus fort son clitoris en maintenant le contact de nos yeux et deux de mes doigts se recourbèrent dans son sexe pour la libérer. Ses dents tinrent sa lèvre inférieure et je vis avec bonheur ses yeux se révulser avant que sa tête ne touche l'oreiller. Ses mains se réfugièrent vite dans mes cheveux qu'elles agrippèrent et son corps se tendit comme un arc. Je sentis ses muscles internes enserrer mes doigts violemment et je continuai d'aspirer son bourgeon pour que son orgasme dure longtemps.

Quand son corps se calma enfin, je retirai mes doigts de son sexe pour les lécher et remontai doucement vers elle pour rétablir le contact visuel. Ses bras vinrent entourer ma nuque et sa bouche s'empara de la mienne, nos langues virevoltant en synchronisation. Je gémis soudain dans sa bouche quand l'une de ses mains s'aventura plus bas et pressa durement le renflement plus que visible de mon pantalon. Je m'écartai d'elle à contre cœur et quittai mon jeans à la vitesse de l'éclair. Mon boxer suivit au pas et ne fut plus qu'un très lointain souvenir.

Sa petite main me masturba vivement alors que je cherchai au plus vite un préservatif dans ma table de nuit. Sa langue prit à peine le temps de me goûter que déjà j'enfilai le latex sur mon membre fièrement dressé et prêt pour le round le plus chaud de sa vie. Je me couchai délicatement sur elle et frottai mon gland couvert contre son clitoris gonflé. Je la sentis se coller tout contre moi et ma main guida mon sexe à son entrée.

Je cherchai à capturer son regard dans le mien quand elle colla ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je gémis soudain dans sa bouche quand j'entrai dans ses chairs intimes. La sensation était indéfinissable. Je me sentais chez moi, en sécurité. Je sortis doucement pour mieux revenir et ses pieds se crochetèrent dans le bas de mon dos, tant et si bien que je m'introduis en elle de toute ma longueur. Tout son corps était collé contre moi, comme si nous ne formions plus qu'une seule et même personne.

Je me décollai de sa bouche pour aller picorer son cou de baisers brûlants. Ses doigts naviguaient du haut de mon dos jusqu'à mes fesses qui se contractaient à chaque pénétration intense. Je mordillai son lobe d'oreille puis léchai juste derrière avant de refaire le chemin inverse et posséder sa bouche. Sa main droite passa derrière ma nuque pour approfondir notre baiser alors que les doigts de la gauche tentèrent de se cramponner sous la force de notre ébat.

Je grognai dans sa bouche tant le plaisir que je prenais était fort. Ses parois m'enserraient comme dans un gant de velours et ce fut naturellement que j'accentuai mes coups de reins en elle. Je relevai ses genoux plus haut sur mes côtes et je percutai alors son point sensible, un autre son étranglé me parvenant presque aussitôt. Je recommençai la manœuvre encore et encore jusqu'à ce que j'entende un petit reniflement.

J'ouvris alors les yeux et découvris ses deux beaux yeux chocolat remplis de larmes. Avais-je fait quelque chose de mal ? Je caressai sa joue, inquiet et stoppai mes mouvements.

_« Je t'ai fait mal ? »_

Elle ânonna vigoureusement avant que ses deux mains ne passent dans mes cheveux, ses yeux plongés dans les miens me montrant ce qu'elle ressentait. Sa bouche embrassa la mienne doucement mais c'était très différent des baisers que nous avions déjà échangés. Quelque chose se produisait entre nous, quelque chose de très fort qu'il ne nous était jamais arrivé auparavant. Avait-elle des sentiments pour moi ? Avions-nous tout simplement eu le coup de foudre l'un pour l'autre ?

_« Ne pleure pas. Je ne veux que te rendre heureuse… »_ Lui dis-je quand elle rouvrit les yeux.

Je recommençai à bouger en elle tout en embrassant ses joues salées. Elle m'enlaça les épaules de ses mains et mon dos de ses pieds. Je pouvais sentir qu'elle avait peur d'être rejetée pour sa différence mais je savais intimement qu'au-delà de ce handicap se cachait une jeune fille étonnante qui voulait qu'on l'aime pour qui elle était. Nous nous ressemblions plus qu'on ne pourrait le soupçonner.

Je calai ma tête dans son cou et renforçai un peu plus mes poussées pour nous faire atteindre la jouissance. Je voulais qu'elle sache que je ne la laisserais pas tomber après ce que nous partagions, même si nous nous connaissions à peine. Je me moquais comme d'une guigne de son handicap, des autres lycéens qui jaseraient dès que nous aurions le dos tourné. Je ne devais penser qu'à moi désormais et là, je désirais plus que tout construire quelque chose avec Isabella. Ma Bella.

Je relevai la tête et cherchai vite son regard. Je pouvais presque sentir mon désir arriver à son point de non retour. Je plongeai alors mes yeux verts dans ses yeux chocolat fondus et lui avouai ce que je ressentais.

_« Bella, je crois que je… je t'aime ! »_

Son souffle déjà très laborieux devint plus haché encore et tout son corps se tendit, tous ses membres me serrant contre elle pendant que ses parois brûlantes entouraient fortement ma verge. Ce fut alors pour moi le coup de grâce. Je plongeai ma bouche dans son cou et grognai ma jouissance avec intensité. Je voulais qu'elle sente contre sa peau à quel point elle aussi me faisait du bien.

Je crus que jamais je ne redescendrais de mon petit nuage. Mon corps était tout flagada et j'avais dû utiliser mes dernières forces pour ne pas peser de tout mon poids sur son corps frêle. Couché sur le dos, je serrai Bella tout contre moi après avoir remonté la couverture. J'étais bien, si bien que je me sentis à peine sombrer dans le sommeil le plus réparateur qui puisse exister.

**_Ma Bella, le plus beau de tous mes trésors…_**

**POV CARLISLE**

Comme chaque soir après mon travail, j'étais passé dans la chambre de mon fils et comme chaque soir depuis presque un mois, il n'était pas dans son lit. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il faisait pendant la nuit ces derniers temps. Je m'inquiétais pour Edward. Il avait obtenu de mauvaises notes récemment mais comme toujours, j'avais préféré ignorer le vrai problème.

Puis aujourd'hui matin, il était venu me voir dans mon bureau, une petite ecchymose sur la pommette, une blessure à la lèvre mais surtout une coupure plus sérieuse qu'il m'avait fallu soigner. Il m'avait rejeté aussi sec après que j'ai tenté de prendre mon rôle de père au sérieux mais il était un peu trop tard. Je savais que je n'avais jamais été présent pour lui.

Je savais aussi que je l'avais perdu depuis longtemps. Il avait toujours cherché à obtenir mon attention en jouant au petit casse-cou. Je ne lui avais jamais fait de remarques pour qu'il arrête ses bêtises, et j'avais certainement dû passer pour un père qui ne se souciait pas de son enfant. L'hôpital était un vrai refuge pour moi. Je fuyais mes responsabilités paternelles et je savais très bien pour quelle raison.

Mon père était sans arrêt sur mon dos quand j'étais plus jeune et pas seulement au sens figuré du terme. Quand je ne faisais pas ce qu'il avait décidé, il ne se privait pas pour me filer des corrections devant ma mère qui essayait tant bien que mal de me défendre. Elle se prenait des coups violents elle aussi, alors je provoquais mon père et il se rabattait sur moi. La violence, il n'y avait que cette méthode qui fonctionnait selon lui et je goutais de sa propre médecine presque tous les jours depuis que j'avais fêté mon dixième anniversaire.

Ma mère avait alors vite décidé que les choses devaient cesser et elle avait envoyé tout un dossier qui montrait ses bleus et que les médecins avaient diagnostiqués comme étant des coups portés et non des chutes accidentelles. Elle avait demandé le divorce et l'avocate qu'elle avait engagée avait réussi à obtenir des dommages et intérêts pour coups et blessures. Nous étions ensuite partis tous les deux le plus loin possible avec une belle petite somme en poche que ma mère m'avait mise de côté pour mes futures études. Huit années plus tard, j'ai opté pour la médecine afin d'aider ceux qui souffraient à aller mieux.

Esmée cherchait toujours à connaître les raisons de mes absences, des errances qui m'empêchaient de ne pas être assez là pour elle et notre fils. Depuis, nous faisions chambre à part mais Edward n'en savait rien. Je faisais énormément de mal autour de moi à cause de ce pénible souvenir qui avait commencé à me ronger dès la naissance de notre fils. Ma femme n'était absolument pas au courant et je savais pertinemment que je mettais mon mariage en péril en faisant l'autruche. Il faudrait que je résolve ce problème un jour ou l'autre, pour le bien de ma famille et avant qu'il ne soit vraiment trop tard.

Après ma dure journée de labeur, je passais dans un petit bar pour y boire mon habituelle bière. J'y croisais souvent Charlie après ses heures de travail et nous discutions de sa fille qui venait de venir habiter chez lui. Son ex-femme voyageait beaucoup avec son nouveau mari et Bella avait besoin de repères fixes alors elle avait décidé de retrouver son père après sept années sans l'avoir revu.

Il avait été anxieux au début, en sachant qu'un handicap comme celui d'Isabella n'était pas facile à gérer. Elle avait cependant vite su s'adapter à sa nouvelle vie avec son père et leur relation s'était améliorée. Il l'aidait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour ses cours qu'elle prenait par correspondance mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle reste seule à la maison toute la journée. Isabella avait toujours farouchement refusé mais depuis hier, tout avait changé.

Charlie s'était assis à côté de moi au bar et après avoir discuté de notre boulot, il me parla de ce qui s'était produit cette nuit.

_« Quelqu'un est entré chez nous, dans la chambre d'Isabella et elle était toute chamboulée. »_

_« Il y a de quoi quand quelqu'un s'introduit chez soi pendant la nuit. »_

_« Oui, d'autant que j'ai retrouvé mon arme de service sur son bureau. Elle n'y touche jamais alors je suppose qu'il a dû la prendre en bas. Mais pourquoi il l'a laissée ? Tu crois qu'il lui a fait du mal, sous la contrainte ? »_

Charlie s'était déjà relevé, furieux, visiblement prêt à remuer ciel et terre pour le retrouver.

_« Calme-toi. Peut-être qu'il s'est simplement rendu compte qu'il courrait vers de grands ennuis s'il allait au bout de ce qu'il entreprenait. Et comme il est entré dans la chambre de ta fille, il a dû repasser par là pour partir et au dernier instant, il a changé d'avis. Puis je pense qu'Isabella te l'aurait dit s'il avait fait quelque chose. »_

_« Je le pense aussi. Et je n'ai pas lancé d'avis de recherche comme il ne m'a rien volé mais je m'inquiète pour ma fille. Quand j'ai crié après le voleur qui s'enfuyait, elle m'a pris le bras et elle a commencé à gesticuler sans arrêt mais je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle me voulait. Elle m'a écrit qu'elle voulait s'inscrire au lycée de Forks ! J'ai eu beau lui demander pourquoi ce revirement de situation, elle a fait comme si elle ne saisissait pas un traître mot de ce que je lui disais. J'ai quand même fini par céder. »_

_« Sincèrement, je pense qu'elle ne veut juste plus rester seule chez vous. Même si tu es chef de police, personne ne pouvait garantir que votre maison ne serait pas cambriolée. C'est quelque part un point positif que cette effraction se soit produite. Ta fille va sans doute pouvoir faire connaissance avec d'autres jeunes et qui sait, sortir avec ses amis voire trouver un petit-copain. »_

_« Je préfère encore qu'elle reste à la maison alors… »_

Je ris en voyant sa réaction. Je pouvais comprendre que savoir sa fille avec un garçon n'était pas facile à digérer mais c'était la vie et il faudrait bien qu'il accepte un jour qu'elle s'en aille et forme sa propre petite famille.

Une famille… Je devais me reprendre en main et me montrer plus disponible pour ma femme et mon fils. Je devais d'abord parler à Esmée qui me soutiendrait, même si elle m'en voudrait beaucoup au début pour ne pas lui en avoir parlé plus tôt. Il ne me resterait plus qu'Edward mais là, c'était une autre paire de manches…

_« Je vais y aller Charlie. Ne t'inquiète pas pour Isabella, je suis certain qu'elle s'en sortira. Elle est forte, elle ne se laissera certainement pas marcher sur les pieds. Je viendrai la semaine prochaine, comme d'habitude. »_

_« Oui, merci pour tes conseils en tout cas ! »_

Je le saluai puis quittai l'établissement pour rejoindre ma maison. Il était cinq heures trente de l'après-midi, beaucoup plus tôt que d'habitude. Ma femme était certainement rentrée depuis longtemps mais je voulais me rafraîchir un petit peu avant de lui révéler la partie la plus douloureuse de mon enfance.

Je grimpai les escaliers calmement, essayant de capter des bruits dans la chambre de mon fils mais il ne semblait pas là. Pourtant si mes souvenirs étaient bons, il finissait toujours ses cours à seize heures le lundi. J'écoutais quelques instants à sa porte, je frappai mais personne ne répondit. Je l'ouvris et je faillis tomber à la renverse à découvrant mon fils avec une fille dans son lit. Ils dormaient tous les deux profondément et Edward semblait la serrer fort contre lui.

Je savais que j'aurais dû partir depuis longtemps mais j'avais avancé plus loin dans sa chambre sans le vouloir et je ne fus pas au bout de mes surprises. Edward dormait, visiblement nu d'après les vêtements éparpillés et pas avec n'importe quelle fille. C'était Isabella Swan, la fille du chef de police de la ville !

**_Mince, il avait vraiment choisi son moment._**

Est-ce qu'il savait pour son handicap ? Fort possible. Ce qui m'ennuyait un peu, c'était la vitesse avec laquelle Isabella semblait s'être fait un « ami ». Elle ne sortait pas de chez elle pourtant, à moins qu'elle ait menti à Charlie mais je ne l'en croyais pas capable. Les petites sessions d'une heure que je passais avec elle étaient toujours très intéressantes et même si je ne la côtoyais que depuis deux mois, j'étais persuadé que leur rencontre avait dû se faire ce lundi.

**_Et bien, les jeunes d'aujourd'hui ne perdent pas de temps on dirait …_**

Et dire que j'avais taquiné Charlie à propos d'un possible petit-copain. S'il savait que sa fille et mon fils avaient déjà passé l'étape du flirt, je pouvais déjà creuser un trou pour Edward dans le jardin ! Je fis demi-tour et ressortis de la chambre en fermant doucement la porte. Mieux valait l'avertir que sa fille était chez nous et qu'elle… faisait ses devoirs avec mon fils, qu'il lui expliquait toute la matière qu'elle n'avait pas pu suivre. Oui, c'était un très bon prétexte.

Alors que je me retournais pour aller rejoindre ma femme, je la vis debout, en face des escaliers. Elle me regardait, un petit sourire collé sur le visage et elle frottait en même temps quelques pinceaux sur son tablier.

_« Je vois que tu es rentré plus tôt aujourd'hui, ça change… »_

**_Carlisle : 0 - Esmée : 1000_**

_« Je vois que tu as aussi rencontré une amie d'Edward. »_

_« Je pense que c'est très récent. Je la connais. C'est la fille du chef de police. »_

_« Isabella Swan ? »_

_« Tu l'as déjà rencontrée auparavant ? »_

_« Disons que je connaissais sa mère, Renée, avant qu'elles ne quittent Forks ensemble. »_

_« Ah »_ Dis-je simplement.

Un silence commença à s'installer entre nous et je pris mon courage à deux mains. Il fallait que je choisisse la meilleure façon d'aborder notre situation.

_« Et si nous allions discuter en bas, laissons-les tranquilles. Nous aurons tout le temps plus tard pour leur en toucher deux mots. »_

_« Carlisle, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu n'es pas comme d'habitude. »_

_« J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire … »_

_« Tu veux divorcer, c'est ça ? Je comprends q … »_

_« Non, je ne veux pas divorcer »_ Rétorquai-je calmement en m'approchant d'elle. _« C'est ma faute si notre famille est comme elle est aujourd'hui. »_

_« Carlisle … »_

J'entourai sa taille de mes bras mais elle ne répondit pas tout de suite à mon étreinte, encore trop choquée par cette si soudaine proximité. Alors que j'allais m'écarter, ses bras passèrent autour de mon cou et je me pressai contre elle.

_« Tu as besoin de connaître toute la vérité sur mon passé … »_

J'embrassai son front tendrement puis nous descendîmes vers le salon où je lui déballai toute mon histoire.

UN AN PLUS TARD

L'ambiance dans la maison n'avait jamais été aussi conviviale. Edward et moi nous entendions mieux même si tout n'était pas encore parfait. Il avait éprouvé des difficultés au début à comprendre ma logique. Il avait remis sur le tapis mes absences répétées et nous avions déballé notre sac à tour de rôle. Je n'avais pas pour habitude de m'emballer aussi violemment mais il fallait avouer que je m'étais senti mieux après. Je n'avais pas levé la main sur lui comme j'en avais si souvent eu peur.

Je n'étais pas comme mon géniteur, je ne le serai jamais. J'aimais trop mon fils pour cela, même si je m'étais comporté de la mauvaise façon pour le lui montrer. Je ne désirais que son bonheur et pourtant, je l'avais rendu malheureux comme les pierres. Je voulais rattraper le temps perdu mais il m'avait envoyé sur les roses très souvent, pour me montrer ce que cela faisait. J'avais compris que je devais être patient, que sa réaction était tout à fait justifiée.

A l'heure actuelle, nos rapports étaient beaucoup plus cordiaux. Nous nous faisions la bise sans pour autant nous prendre dans les bras. Puis, je crois qu'Isabella l'avait beaucoup aidé à faire fi du passé. Elle venait très souvent à la maison, Esmée et moi arrivions difficilement à les décoller l'un de l'autre. Ils s'aimaient énormément, je pouvais le voir et même le sentir.

Quant à Charlie, il n'avait jamais appris qu'Edward était l'auteur de la tentative de cambriolage, ni que sa fille et lui s'étaient disons, très rapidement rapprochés. Il accueillait Edward chez lui avec un peu moins de réticence chaque jour. J'en discutais parfois avec lui et il voyait tout comme moi que nos enfants respectifs se dévoraient des yeux sans arrêt. Et c'était justement cela qui l'ennuyait. L'amour protecteur d'un père est indélébile. Il veille au bonheur de sa fille comme je veille à celui de mon fils mais s'il venait à Edward de faire du mal à Isabella, je me chargerais moi-même de lui tirer les oreilles.

Isabella était toujours pleine de vie et elle rendait Edward heureux, c'était tout ce qui comptait pour moi. Son handicap ne nous dérangeait absolument pas, nous aimions plutôt la taquiner à ce sujet mais elle savait pertinemment que nous l'adorions et qu'elle était toujours la bienvenue chez nous. Elle avait aidé à ramener de la vie dans notre maison.

Et pas mal d'agitation aussi. Isabella avait offert un chiot à Edward pour son dix-huitième anniversaire et il nous en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs. Jake était une vraie petite terreur. Il adorait courir dans notre jardin mais par-dessus tout frotter ses petites pattes couvertes de boue sur le tapis blanc qu'Esmée venait tout juste d'acheter. Du coup, nous l'avions remplacé par un tapis noir sur lequel il prenait plaisir à se rouler.

Ma vie de famille était presque parfaite, encore plus depuis qu'Esmée m'avait annoncé sa grossesse. J'étais tombé des nues, surtout à son âge où les chances de complications sont plus élevées. Edward avait eu la même réaction que moi mais finalement, il prenait très bien la nouvelle et il avait même hâte de prendre soin de sa petite sœur. Esmée était enceinte de six mois et j'avais décrété qu'elle devait rester alitée jusqu'à la naissance de la petite. Elle avait accepté ma décision car elle savait très bien que le médecin compétent que j'étais disait vrai.

Aujourd'hui, tout me souriait et je comptais bien tout faire pour que mon bonheur et celui des miens dure aussi longtemps que la vie me le permettrait.

* * *

_**A**lors ... dites-moi tout ? **(:**_

_**J**'espère n'avoir perdu personne en route, j'ai essayé d'innover un peu ma manière d'écrire enfin, disons que je n'ai pas réfléchi autant à mes tournures de phrases comme j'ai si souvent l'habitude de faire ! **^_^**_

_**J**'avoue que je prends de plus en plus plaisir à écrire au fil du temps et allez savoir pourquoi, je préfère les OS que les longues histoires mais je vais tout faire pour aller au bout de ce que j'ai entrepris !** ;)**_

_**C**'est d'ailleurs ma bonne résolution pour cette année 2011 ! **:D**_

_**S**inon, est-ce que vous avez passé un bon moment ? Je mérite des roses ? Des tomates ? Les deux à la fois ? **xP**_

_**N**'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions, ça aide toujours ! Ca motive et donne envie de toujours donner le meilleur de soi-même ! **:)**_

_**P**our ceux qui se tâte encore, prenez votre courage à deux mains et lancez-vous aussi dans cette aventure. Publiez votre fiction, faite-nous découvrir votre talent ! **:D**_

_**J**e vous souhaite une très heureuse année 2011 et j'espère en tout cas que vous serez encore plus nombreux à venir me lire ! **;D**_

_**G**ros bisous,_

**_ValouPili_**


End file.
